In Love With a Traitor
by RoryCullenxo
Summary: What if Bella answered the phone in NM? She gets sick and the Cullens come back to help her. Edward doesnt know and comes back to see Carlisle. Starts out as BxJ and ends as BxE. normal pairings. better summary inside.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is my first full length Fic, so please lemme know how it is. Also, I need a beta, so PM me if you are interested.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. **

**Background/ Extended summary (you need to read this to get a sense of the story): In NM when Edward called, Bella answered and he never tried to kill himself. The Cullens (minus Edward) moved back to be with her when she got Acute myelogenous Leukemia. Bella and Jake are sorta together, but this will end as a Bella/Edward.**

Bella POV

I shudder as another coughing fit takes over my body. "Are you okay, babe?" Jake asks, rubbing my back sweetly. I nod and try to slow my breathing.

"Water," I barely croak out. Jake hands me a glass of water and I sip it greedily. He takes me in his arms as I lay my head on his shoulder. I close my eyes and try to hold back the few tears that are threatening to fall.

"Izzie baby," Jake says in a sing song-y voice. I can tell he's trying to cheer me up, so I smile slightly. I wince at the 'baby' part. Our relationship status hasn't exactly been totally labeled. I guess in the back of my mind I'm still holding out for him to come back. Just then, Alice comes skipping through the door of my hospital room.

"Hi Izzie!" she sings, bounding over to give me a hug. I see her gag slightly as she smells Jake on me. "Hey Jacob," Alice says, not so cheerfully. She dislikes him for many reasons, the main one being that he is a werewolf, but she tolerates him for my sake.

**Alice's POV**

The last bell of the day rings and suddenly my spirits are a bit higher. I can finally go back to the hospital and see how Bella is doing. Ever since she was diagnosed with Leukemia, I've been spending my free time there. All my worrying is killing Jazz. I can tell. I quickly hop off the art stool I am on and a few seconds later, I am searching the crowded hallway for my husband. I find him quickly, and run at a human pace to catch up with him, linking my arm in his. I place a chaste kiss on his cheek, put a sweet smile on my face, and ask, "Hi Hun. How was your day?"

Jasper shrugs. "The usual; are you going to the hospital today?" he asks, and I nod. "I think I'm gonna sit this one out and go hunting," he tells me. I extend my linked arm to wrap it around his waist and he puts his arm around my shoulders. I give him a small squeeze of understanding. It's difficult for him to be around so much blood and so many people. Even I have trouble, if I haven't been hunting in a while. Jazz and I walk out to my Porsche and we get in. I drive to our house first and let Jasper out, but not before giving him a long, passionate kiss, knowing that it will probably be a few days until I see him again.

"Have fun hunting with Emmett. Don't get hurt!" I say in a humorous tone. There is absolutely no way that Jasper could get hurt. "See you Monday!" Just as he closes the car door, I pull out of the driveway and head to Seattle Grace Hospital. When Bella got sick, Carlisle decided that this was the best place for her to be. We could live nearby and attend school, but we would be far enough away from Forks that no one would recognize us here.

I walk into the hospital and wave at the nurse sitting at the reception desk. I advance down the hall to the elevators and up four floors to Bella's room. "Hi Be…" I cut myself off- the last time I called her Bella she threw a fit and wouldn't talk to me for a week- "Izzie," I finish. I glance at her to see if she caught my mistake, but luckily my vampire speed was quick enough to save myself from her wrath. I found out from Charlie that she demanded to be called 'Izzie' rather than 'Bella' after we left. I lean down to hug my 'sister' and try to hold my breath when I smell that dog on her.

"Hey Jacob," I say, checking my watch. He must have left home at eleven, at the latest, to be here by three. Jake makes the four hour drive every Friday to spend the weekend with Bella and then goes back to the Res on Sunday. "Did you get out of school early today?" I ask him.

"Uh, yea," he replies. I can tell he is lying to make Bella feel more comfortable with his missing school.

"I'm gonna go dance in Carlisle's office," Bella says, sitting up. Her new favorite thing to do was dance, and she was pretty good for an extremely clumsy person. Carlisle figured that giving her a place to continue doing this would make her heal faster. I don't want to fight her on it, but I know she's probably too weak to really get into the ballet she had been practicing daily before her diagnosis.

"Iz, are you sure you're strong enough for this?" I guess Jacob decided it was worth the fight.

"I'm just going to go and listen to my music. There's not much that I can do with an IV in my arm." She lifted her left arm slightly to show me the tube.

"I'll help you walk there," Jake offers, giving up, not wanting to start an argument.

"Actually, if you don't mind, I'd rather have Alice walk with me." I see Jake's face drop as I get up to help lift Bella out of bed. I feel sorry for Jake, but shrug when he gives me a look. I walk with her supporting most of her weight and place her gently onto the couch in Carlisle's office. "See you later, Alice." I wave to her and walk out of the room.

I approach Bella's room, where Jake is waiting and a vision comes to me. I gasp. "Alice! Alice! What is it?" Jake asks nervously. He is always worrying about Bella

"Edward." I break into a run and try to get to Bella before Edward does.

**Bella POV **

Alice sets me on the couch, and I grab the remote from the coffee table in front of it. I press play and Claire Du Lune fills the room. This is the one and only time I will let myself think about him. I close my eyes and get carried away by the music. A few moments later, the door opens. "Hi Carlisle," I say, not bothering to open my eyes. He is usually the only person who comes in here.

"Uhh…"

"Oh. If you're looking for Carlisle, he should be around somewhere. And to answer your next question, yes, I'm allowed to be in here," I tell the visitor with my eyes still closed.

"Bella?" a velvety voice says. There's only one person who would still call me that. And only one person whose voice is so nice to listen to. I open my eyes. I guess I hit my head too hard the last time I fell. There's no way he is here. I sit up suddenly and grab my IV pole. I run past Him and through the door as fast as I can.

**Ahh. Mini cliff hanger… I will update when I get five reviews, just so I know that people are interested, so press that pretty little purple button!**


	2. Need

**A/N: Thanks for all the nice reviews!! I got my five! I'm still looking for a Beta, so please PM me!! To answer your question, ****MeganMarieCullen12, Bella has sorta gone emo. Also, I forgot to mention in the first chapter, this may include some characters from Grey's Anatomy, after all, it is set at Seattle Grace Hospital, but this won't really be a crossover. Some cursing in this chapter, so be prepared. And onto the story!**

**Edward's POV **

I decided to go visit Carlisle and talk to him about a few things after I hooked up with Tanya. I was missing Bella and happened to be visiting Denali at the time. Tanya was there, I was horny, and things got a little out of control. Luckily, we didn't go all the way, but we went pretty far. I ran out, she got mad, and things got ugly. I fully regret what I did; this whole situation I got myself into is part of the reason why I have to see Carlisle. He has always helped me when I needed it in the past, and I assume this time will be no different

I went to Alabama first. That was the address Carlisle gave me when I left for Europe. He said he was moving to Mobile, Alabama; apparently it is the rainiest city in the country. I got to the house and found that only Emmett and Rosalie were still living there. I walked in on them in a very compromising position. They always seem to be getting at it. After throwing on clothes, they explained that Carlisle was offered a position at Seattle Grace Hospital and the whole family, minus Em and Rose, of course, moved there.

I hopped on the earliest flight to Seattle and arrived at SGH after a quick hunting. Walking through the front doors, I headed straight for the receptionist's desk. "Hi," I say to the nurse sitting there. "I'm looking for my father, Dr. Cullen." I flash her a smile. _I didn't know Carlisle had a son, but_ _damn, he's good looking. _

"I'd be glad to show you the way, if you'd like." _And maybe stop for a quickie in the On Call Room._ _Please say yes. Please say yes. _I laugh internally at her desperate attempts to get in my pants.

"That's quite all right, thank you. Please just direct me in the right direction." She gives me the room number and how to get there. I walk quickly, but slow enough as to not bring too much attention to myself. I hear thoughts swirl around me. Most commenting on how 'hott' I am. I roll my eyes. It gets so annoying listening to people undressing me in their minds. I try to make it look like I am breathing, without actually doing so. I don't want to take a chance with the open wounds and blood transfusions going on around the hospital, even though I have just hunted. I take an accidental breath and recognize something sweet in the air. It smells like freesia and strawberries. Like Her, only slightly different; slightly sick. I shake the thought out of my mind. There is no way that she is in any hospital, much less this one.

I continue down the hall finally stopping at a door with a plaque that says: Dr. Carlisle Cullen, Oncology. Oncology? Since when has Carlisle liked cancer? I faintly hear music coming from inside, its sounds like Debussy. I knock quietly and walk in. That's when I see the ghost. That couldn't be my Bella. Could it? She's so pale; paler and thinner than normal. There isn't an ounce of fat on her body. I hope that wasn't my doing. "Hi Carlisle," she mumbles.

"Uh..." I'm at a loss for words. What am I supposed to say to the girl I left almost a year ago?

"Oh. If you're looking for Carlisle, he should be around somewhere. And to answer your next question, yes, I'm allowed to be in here." She still hasn't looked up to see who is actually at the door.

"Bella?" I question. I still cannot believe that Bella—my Bella—is lying on that couch. Before I can ask if she's sick, she runs past me. A flash of blonde hair passes me. Blonde hair? That's new. I watch as she passes Alice, who runs towards me. I gather my small pixie sister into a hug. I haven't seen her since I left for Europe almost eight months ago. I squeeze her tight in my arms, before setting her feet back on the ground. Tearless sobs are shaking her small body and I gently rub her back. "Alice, it's all right. I'm here now."

**Alice's POV**

I run as fast as I can without bringing unnecessary attention to myself. I see I am too late as Bella passes me. I look back towards the office. My brother is standing in the doorway looking confused. Oh my gosh! My brother! I run the last few feet and into his arms, sobs escaping my mouth. He rubs my back and tries to calm me down. "Alice, it's all right. I'm here now." I take a few breaths to stop the sobs and look up at Edward, and then punch him square in the mouth. "What the fuck was that for?" He asks, beginning to get pissed.

"Why the hell would you kiss Tanya?" I shoot back. He quickly shushes me and pulls me into Carlisle's office.

**Edward's POV**

I rub my jaw, the pain starting to subside as Alice explains the reason for punching me. "Why the hell would you kiss Tanya?" Shit! Damn pixie and her damn psychic abilities. _And why would you come here? And hurt her all over again?_

"Alice. It was Tanya. She was coming onto me as usual, and I needed some action," I say not wanting to get into it. _Whoa. Did my brother just say that he needed some action? I would've expected that out of Emmett, not him. _"I had no idea that she was here Alice. What's wrong with her anyway?"

"She has leukemia," Alice says in a small voice. I give my sister a reassuring squeeze on the shoulder. Without reading her mind, I can see she's upset.

"How's she doing?" I ask. Bella's safety has always been my priority, even after I left.

"Bella starts her second round of Chemo tomorrow. She was okay with it until her hair started to fall out. That's when she got really upset."

"What's up with the blonde hair?"

"I'm not sure. It was like that when we came back."

"When _did _you guys come back?"

"I had a vision of her collapsing at school. I told Carlisle and he ran some tests. We convinced Charlie that Seattle Grace was the best hospital for her and here we are now. Charlie comes a lot, but is really busy with work. Renée has been here a few times also. Even Rose decides to visit from time to time, but it's mostly just Esme and me." I can tell she is leaving something or someone out, but she is blocking her thoughts.

When I saw Bella just a few minutes ago, I realized the only thing I wanted to do was take her in my arms and never let go. I wanted to kiss away the pain that I had caused her and tell Bella how much I love her. But I knew that I couldn't. I sigh. "Alice. Is there any way I can see her?"

"She teaches a dance class at the hospital on Saturdays between 11 and 12. Then she comes back to her hospital room and falls asleep around 12:30. She usually sleeps until two. During this time…" Alice stopped. _Jacob. _"During this time, Jacob usually gets something to eat and does his homework in the cafeteria. I guess you could come by while she is asleep. If Jake catches you though, he will probably hurt both of us."

"Are they…" I don't finish my sentence. I don't even want to think about it.

"She doesn't call him her boyfriend, but they act like it." I can see that she's trying to spare my feelings. I nod in understanding as Carlisle walks through the door.

**A/N: I wanted to get this out tonight, so this is where I'm ending it. I've been working on this since I got home!! Ahh! I have homework to do!!! In the next chapter: Edward talks to Carlisle and visits Bella. There will be a little Bella/Jake. I got 88 hits on the last chapter and only 5 reviews!! I will update when I get 7 more. Until then… Happy Holidays!**


	3. AN

Hey Readers!! I'm really sorry to be doing this!! I hate when authors put in notes and I think it's a chapter, but I'm just letting you guys know that I got a Beta, so I am going to be re-posting the chapters, and possibly renaming the first one! There aren't huge, very obvious changes, but it flows more nicely. THANKS TO MY GREAT BETA BluEeYedBRunETte726!!!!! I'll be posting the next chapter in a few days… There were almost 200 people who have checked it out which is awesome!! But only 6 or 7 reviews!!!! Ahh!


	4. Panic

**A/N: This chapter didn't go as I expected, but here it is. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Twilight, don't you think I would write this into the books? **

**Edward POV**

"Hello Edward. Alice." Carlisle says hugging me and giving Alice a kiss on the head.

"I'm gonna leave you two to talk, but Edward, please, please don't leave again without saying goodbye," Alice practically begs.

"Don't worry. I won't." After all, I can't leave without seeing my angel first. I give her a reassuring smile. Alice ducks out of the room and I explain my dilemma to Carlisle. Every few minutes Carlisle shakes his head. I am too afraid to listen to his thoughts for fear that he will be disappointed in me. I finish speaking and it is silent for a few minutes.

"Well Edward, it seems that you have quite a quandary here. I would expect that the first thing you did was apologize to Tanya." I nod. "I'm disappointed in you Edward. You know better than to toy with a women's heart like that, especially a women whom you know has been in love with you for a very long time and who belongs to a clan who our whole family is friends with." Carlisle pauses.

I have never felt the way I feel now. Sure there have been plenty of times that Carlisle has told Emmet that he was upset that there was a whole in the wall or told Alice that he was troubled by her meddling, but never has he told me he was disappointed in me; even when I slipped and attacked a human. Suddenly I felt like a small boy caught with my hand in the cookie jar.

"However, I do understand how you have been feeling these past eight months. I know that Bella had been feeling the same way. I know that you were looking for someone to fill the hole that was left when you and Bella stopped seeing each other." Carlisle smiles and places a hand on my shoulder.

A knock on the door interrupts the end of the conversation and in walks Charlie. He looks between Carlisle and me. "I'm sorry. I hope I'm not interrupting anything." _What the hell is he doing back here? The last time he left, he took my daughter's personality and liveliness with him. He left and the sparkle left her eyes. She's just starting to become Bella again. There is no way I'm losing her. _Charlie's initial smile turns into a scowl when he processes what my presence could mean.

"Edward and I were just finishing our conversation and you know you are always welcome in my office Charlie. What's going on? When did you get here?" There was almost an edge to his voice and I realized how much he cared for Charlie and Bella.

"I got here about five or ten minutes ago. I took the weekend off to spend it with Bella. She's been asking for you." Charlie says, making sure to nod his head toward Carlisle. "She says her lungs hurt. She's in pain, Carlisle and there's nothing I can do." I look over towards Charlie. He has dark circles under his eyes and looks really tired.

"I can take care of that. Lead the way, Charlie," Carlisle says. Carlisle turns to me and, in a voice too low and too fast for human ears to hear says, "Edward, go home and tell Esme you are here. I'm sure she'd be thrilled to see that you are safe." I nod and walk out of the hospital.

**Bella POV**

Coughs shake my body for the umpteenth time today. Charlie walks in the room and tears pool in my eyes. He walks over to my bed. Jake lets go of my hand to allow me to hug my dad. Tears spill over and down my cheeks. "Daddy," I whisper. "It hurts so much."

"I know honey. I know." He sits on the edge of the bed and strokes my hair; what's left of it at least. I see a few tears in his eyes and recognize the pain I'm putting him in. "I'm going to go see if Carlisle has anything he can give you." I nod slightly. Charlie has never been that good with the whole 'comforting his teenage daughter' thing. I reach for Jake's hand as Charlie leaves. Alice walks in a second later.

"Jake, I need to talk to Alice for a minute." My voice sounds scratchy and foreign. I feel bad choosing Alice over him for the second time, but I have a desperate need to ask Alice if He is back or not. Jake's face falls, dejected he walks out of the room. Alice sits in a chair next to the bed. I know that she doesn't need to rest her legs; she could stand forever and not get tired, but she sits to make me more comfortable.

"Is he back?" I ask her quietly, reaching for my water to try to clear my throat. The hole in my chest slowly opens as a rush of emotions come in. I'm afraid of her answer.

"I don't know if he's staying. But yes, he's here." Suddenly, I'm clutching my chest gasping for air. Alice appears in front of me, but the edges begin to get blurry. "Bella! Izzie, calm down. You need to calm down or you are going to pass out." A mask is put over my nose and mouth and I feel dry oxygen blowing through it. I look around trying to see who put it there, but I can't make out any of the many faces around me. I try to steady my breathing.

"Iz. With me now. In and out," Jake says in a comforting voice, his face coming into view. I follow his instructions and breathe. Slowly the fog is lifted and I can see Alice, Jake, Charlie, Carlisle, and a few of Carlisle's interns standing around my bed. My cheeks turn pink with embarrassment.

Charlie writes something on my chart and turns to me. "Izzie, you just had something called a panic attack. Do you know what that is?" His voice is sweet but slightly patronizing. I nod, slightly pissed off at his tone. Carlisle turns towards his interns. "Lexie, define a panic attack for those of us who don't know

Lexie glances towards the ceiling, as if trying to read the answer from there, and takes a deep breath before facing Carlisle and saying, "Panic attacks are classified by sudden, extremely intense attacks, usually lasting around ten minutes. Some of the most common symptoms are shortness of breath, shaking, chest pains, light headedness, and nausea."

"Right. So what would you say the course of action to be?"

"Umm. First, try to calm the patient down and if you are unable to, you should administer an anti-anxiety drug, such as benzodiazepine."

"Good job Lexie." Carlisle turns to face his whole group of interns. "You guys may go to lunch. I'll meet you outside my office in an hour." Carlisle sits next to his daughter and turns toward me. "Izzie, your dad said you're in some pain?" Carlisle says as more of a statement than a question. I nod. "Where?"He asks and I point towards my chest/ lung area. "How long has she been coughing for?" Carlisle directs the last question toward Alice. She spends the most amount of time with me.

"It started Wednesday night, right Iz?" I nod.

"Izzie, I'm gonna take your temperature and test for a few things. I think that you may have contracted a virus. Your immune system is a not as strong as normal right now because of the chemo." I just nod, too afraid to speak; worried that if I do, my emotions will take over and I'll start crying.

"Can you open your mouth for me?" I do as he says and Carlisle gently places a thermometer under my tongue. I know he could probably just touch my forehead and get an accurate reading of my body temperature, however, Charlie is in the room. The small device beeps a few minutes later. "100.5. Izzie, I'm going to give you some oral pain relievers. They should also reduce your fever. You think you can swallow them?" There goes that patronizing voice again. Sometimes I think that Carlisle thinks I'm super dumb because I'm human. Of course I can swallow a few pills.

"Obviously I can, Carlisle. How old do you think I am? Two?" I snap at him. I see Charlie wince. I feel bad for a moment, but it quickly passes. Carlisle hands me two small white pills and a glass of water. I take one at a time and hand the glass back.

"Izzie, we are also gonna take you over for a chest x-ray. A nurse will be in here shortly with a wheelchair." I roll my eyes. I despise wheel chairs. "When we are done with testing, I'm going to send someone from Psych down. I want them to do an evaluation and see if we should put you on and anti-anxiety drugs."

"It was one panic attack. I am fine." I protest, but Carlisle just leaves and a nurse walks in, helping me into the wheelchair.

**Alice POV**

Bella finishes her x-rays and I watch her being wheeled into the room. Charlie, Bella, Jake, and I get to talking. I check the clock and can't believe it is seven already. All of a sudden, I get a vision of Bella's diagnoses and excuse myself to Carlisle's office. "Carlisle. It's pneumonia." I tell him once I step into the tastefully decorated room.

"I thought so. I'm still going to run tests though. People will get suspicious if I automatically know what her diagnoses it." I nod. "Alice, have you seen anything else? Do you know if the chemo is working?" Carlisle puts his head in his hands for a moment. He is usually good about keeping his emotions in check, especially around my siblings and me, but he really cares for Bella as if she was his own daughter.

"I really don't know Carlisle. I've barely seen any visions of her in the past few months." Carlisle nods, a somber look on his face.

"You've never had Cancer, so it's a foreign thing to you," my father states. I've been thinking the same thing. "Now, I believe Bella is done with her x-ray and in need of a blood test. She'll probably need you there. You know how much she hates blood. Do you think you'll be able to stay with her?" I think for a moment, knowing how thirsty I am, and I nod.

"I'll try. If I need to leave the room, Jake and Charlie will be there." I say and follow Carlisle out of the room. I can already anticipate the fight Bella is going to put up.

**Bella POV**

Alice and Carlisle walk in the door to my room after I come back with the nurse. "Izzie, we are going to need to take some blood for tests." Carlisle says in a soothing voice. Tears well up in my eyes, but I nod anyway, knowing that it will help me get better. Alice, Jake, and my dad come to one side of my bed. Alice holds my hand; Jake puts a protective hand on my knee, and Charlie strokes my hair. Carlisle prepares the needle and I turn away.

"Izzie, look over here." I turn towards Jacob. "Remember the time when we were little and Rachel and Rebecca were watching us and you decided that you wanted to go swimming? I was seven and you were nine. You were visiting Charlie for the holidays." I nod and feel a small pinch on the inside of my right elbow. "You were sad because you thought it would be too cold outside and I convinced you that the ocean was heated, so it was never ever cold.

"We changed into bathing suits and walked down to the beach and got into the water. You yelled at me because you were freezing and ran to tell Rachel where I was. I got in so much trouble and you walked away with a mere warning from Charlie and Billy to never listen to anything I said again. I was so mad at you." I smile, a great memory coming to me of that day.

"Okay Iz, you are all done." Carlisle says placing a band-aid on my arm and talking off his gloves.

"That's it?" I ask in disbelief. Jacob is so good at keeping me preoccupied. I stifle a yawn. Carlisle checks the clock.

"Your meal should be here in a few minutes Izzie, and then you should try to get some sleep. Tomorrow is going to be a difficult day." I groan, I almost forgot about Chemo. "Someone from Psych should be in here in a few minutes." Carlisle leaves the room before I can say anything and the nurse comes in with food. I eat a few bites of the plain pasta and push it away. A psychiatrist comes in next and talks to me for a little while. Then she leaves and my 'family' comes back in. Since I am reluctant, the doctor tells me that she will put me on anti-anxiety drugs if I have another attack

"I'll be back in the morning Izzie." Charlie says and places a kiss on my forehead. I nod and Alice comes over to give me a hug. I kiss Jacob, next.

"Are you guys gonna stay?" I ask in a small voice. Alice sits on a chair next to my bed and Jacob follows suit, settling in for the night. "Goodnight." I say to them. I know it is only ten and no normal teenager would be falling asleep right now, but that's what comes with the territory of being sick.

**A/N: Panic attack facts come from the following websites: **

**www dot wikipedia dot org slash wiki slash Panic_attack**

**panicdisorder dot about dot com slash od slash understandingpanic slash a slash anxvspanic dot htm**

**I will try to post another one, but I am going away on Christmas Day, so I may not get to until at earliest, New Years. Please review!! **


	5. Running

Bella POV

I wake with a start and look around my room. I notice a plate of food and a small cup of juice set on the night table next to me. No one else is in the room. I glance at the clock- it is 10:00 AM- and smile; there is only one more hour until I teach my class. In my condition now, it isn't so much physically teaching as verbally, but Alice usually demonstrates the dance moves for me. I look up just in time to see Jake walk in the door with Carlisle.

"Good, you are up. We got your test results back and it is pneumonia. We are going to start you on antibiotics," Carlisle says, reaching to add another bag to my IV drip. When he finishes, Carlisle reaches toward me with a thermometer. I open my mouth and lift my tongue, familiar with the process. "You should drink your juice." Carlisle slides the thermometer out of my mouth a few seconds later and looks at the temperature. "102.2- Izzie, I'm very sorry but I don't think you will be able to teach your class today," he says precariously.

"Carlisle, I feel fine." I am whining a bit, but I don't care. I have chemo later today, and teaching a room full of kids how to dance make everything seem just a little bit better.

"I'm sorry, but it doesn't matter how you feel. By teaching that class, we would risk you getting sicker and risk giving pneumonia to cancer patients." I roll my eyes and cross my arms over my chest. I realize that I am acting like a child, but I am really ticked-off. I look to Jacob for support, but he won't meet my eye.

"You're on his side?!" I say as more of a statement than a question. Jake looks at me sheepishly and shrugs.

"I'll leave you two alone." I watch as Carlisle leaves the room and turn to glare at Jake.

"Babe, you need to get better. I know how much you love that class and putting smiles on those kids' faces, but if it means that you'd get better, I'd rather have you mad." Jake leans over to kiss me, and I turn my head, so his lips hit my cheek. He pulls back. I can see the anger flash across his face. Jake takes a deep breath. "I'm going for a walk."

"Jake, please don't go," I beg weakly. He easily sees through my façade and leaves the room. Suddenly, I'm alone again. The tears flow freely now. I reach for the TV remote, trying to take my mind off my current situation. I flip through the channels, but nothing catches my attention. I turn it off. Maybe a shower will calm me down. I ring for the nurse, and she walks in a few minutes later.

"Hello Ms. Swan," the nurse says.

"Hi," I say quietly. "I was hoping you could help me to the shower, please." She nods and reaches for my IV. The nurse detaches the bags and puts protective plastic over the line. She helps me off the bed, supporting me as I stumble to the bathroom and starting the water when we reach the small room.

"I trust that you can do the rest yourself." I nod. "Press the call button when you are finished." She leaves the bathroom and I strip down. I step into the hot spray and let the water run over my body. I take deep calming breaths. I tilt my head to get my hair wet and squirt some shampoo into my hand.

"Iz?" About fifteen minutes into my shower, I hear a voice call followed by a slight knock on the door.

"Yeah, Alice?" She opens the door and takes a step in.

"Just wanted to let you know that I am back."

"Oh. Where were you?"

"I had to do some stuff at home." So, in other words, see Edward. "Esme's here with me too."

"Kay, I'll be done in a minute." I finish my shower and call to Alice. She comes in, hands me a towel, and helps me redress in a clean gown before we walk into the room. "Esme!" I cry when I see her standing in my room. She walks the few steps to close the distance between us and pulls me into a hug.

"Hi, sweetie!" Esme helps me onto my bed. "How're you feeling?" I just shrug and Esme smiles.

"Alice, have you seen Jake?" I ask. She shakes her head no. "He got mad and left about a half hour ago," I explain.

"You wanna go for a walk and look for him?" Alice asks me.

"Sure, but I have to have the nurse reattach my IV first." I press the call button for the nurse. She comes in and reattaches the medications to the line on my hand.

"Can you get her a wheelchair too?" Alice asks with a smile. "We're going to take a walk." The nurse looks like she's ready to protest but Alice convinces her otherwise. She leaves the room and returns a few minutes later with a wheelchair and a mask.

"I really shouldn't let you take her out of the oncology ward, but I understand how stir-crazy one could get laying in a bed 24/7. At least wear this mask to prevent you from getting sicker." The nurse leaves and Alice helps me into the wheelchair. About an hour later, we return, still Jacob-less, and I am exhausted. It is amazing what things tire me out these days. I let out a small yawn.

"Oh Izzie, Alice and I will leave, if you would like to sleep."

I shrug. "You guys can stay," I tell her tiredly. My eyes are slowly closing and I succumb to the darkness.

EPOV

I check the clock and see that it is a quarter to one. I am anxious to see Bella, but I must wait fifteen minutes before I can leave. I decide to distract myself with the piano; I sit on the stool and let my fingers fly over the keys as I begin to play Esme's song. Slowly, this morphs into Claire Du Lune, and then River Flows in You by Yiruma and finally I end with Bella's lullaby. I stop midway through, and a sob escapes my throat. A few more rip through my chest and I lay my tearless face in my hands. She's not mine anymore and it's completely my fault. I can't stand myself for hurting her.

I stop the sobs and compose myself before standing up from the piano bench. I listen for anyone in the house and am very grateful to find that no one witnessed my small breakdown. I look at the time and find that it is one o'clock. I get into my silver Volvo and leave, heading towards the hospital. When I get there, I head straight for Bella's room.

I walk in to find that it is empty except for the angel lying in a tight ball on the bed. I continue on until I come upon the bed and slowly, cautiously extend my arm towards her face. I gently place a stray hair behind her ear, and my fingers ghost over her face. She moves, and I pull my hand away. "Edward?" she mumbles in her sleep. "Edward, I love you." If I had a heart, it would have sped up at those three words that she just said. I smile slightly and continue to stroke her check. I run my finger down to her lips and trace them. I press a small, light kiss to her forehead and continue my movements around her face. I hear running in the hallway, but just account it to some emergency.

"Why the hell are you in here? She doesn't want you anymore. She has me." I turn to see Jacob Black standing in the doorway.

"Edward, I tried to get here as fast as I could. I can see I'm too late." Alice comes running into the room. _I had a vision that he would be here._ I nod slightly in understanding and turn to Jacob just as he reaches to hit me. I let him, figuring that it would do him some good to let out his anger. Jake starts to yell and curse at me. "Jake, quiet down or you are going to wake her," I say pointing towards Bella.

"Don't tell me to quiet down," he snarls at me. "She's mine now. She'll never go back to you. Not after what you did." I hear a hint of protectiveness in his voice.

"Calm down. We don't want you phasing in the middle of the hospital."

"I have my emotions in check. I'm not like some newborn leech," he says a little too loudly, and I turn to see Bella opening her eyes and waking up. She looks around confused, her eyes finally resting on me. For a second, a flash of sadness goes through them, but it disappears as quickly as it formed. It is replaced, instead, by hatred- hatred for me, I realize.

"Get out," she whispers.

"Bella," I plead._ Don't call her Bella_. I turn to look at Jake with question in my eyes. "I never meant to hurt you. I love you Bella." _Really, don't call her that. She's going to get angrier._ I turn back to her.

"Get out," she repeats, pointing to the door. She slides to the edge of her bed and steps down. She walks cautiously over to me and puts her hands on my chest. "Get out," she says once more, pushing me. I don't budge. "Get the fuck out." I have never heard my Bella curse before, and I am taken aback. She punches my chest over and over. I know this is doing more harm to her than it is to me, so I grab her wrists to prevent her from breaking her hands. She kicks my shin instead and drops to the floor holding her foot. Tears fall down her angelic, heart shaped face. She broke it.

"Bella, please- let me explain." I reach to lift her off the cold floor and place her in her bed, but Alice beats me to it.

"Edward, I don't want you," she says, spitting my words right back at me. _Edward, just go. _Even my sister agrees.

"Fine, I'm gone. Sorry about your foot Bella." I leave the room and hear Bella struggling for breath. _Great another panic attack. Thanks, leech_. Jacob directs his thoughts toward me.

Alice POV

Jacob and I finally get Bella to calm down, and I get a doctor to page Carlisle. I catch him outside, before he can enter the room. "I let Edward see Bella," I confess. "I'm sorry." Carlisle puts a hand on my shoulder and gives me a tight smile.

"I was told she hurt her foot. What happened?" Carlisle is barely acknowledging what I did, and I'm happy that he isn't upset with me.

"She was trying to get Edward to leave her room and he grabbed her wrists, so she wouldn't break her hands when she was punching him. Bella kicked Edward's shin, hence the broken foot." Carlisle nods and walks into Bella's room. "She had another panic attack," I whisper quietly before he enters. I follow him.

"Hello Izzie. How's your foot?" he asks, gingerly pulling off her sock and rolling up the pants she put on for warmth. Bella opens her mouth to talk, but instead of words, coughs come out. I rub her back.

"Pain," she croaks. Carlisle nods.

"I'm going to put a little pressure on different parts. Let me know when it hurts." Carlisle begins to press gently on her foot, and she cries out in pain. He rolls her ankle around. Carlisle unlocks a cabinet and takes out a syringe filled with morphine. He injects it into her IV to help with the pain. "Iz, I'm going to have a nurse to take you down for another x-ray. Then I'm going to have psych prescribe an anti-anxiety medicine."

She groans, rolling her eyes in annoyed frustration. "I'm not crazy. I don't need pills to make me feel better."

Bella POV

When Carlisle mentions putting me on anti-anxiety pills, I am annoyed. I'm not crazy. I don't need pills to make me feel better.

"We know Izzie, but it will stop your panic attacks." Oh, I guess I said that out loud.

"I'm not crazy," I say, no louder than a whisper.

"We know," he says back. I take a deep breath.

"Fine." I look towards the door as it opens. "Hey Dad!"

"Hi Bells, how are you feeling?" I glare at him. "Izzie, I mean. Izzie, how are you feeling?" I don't answer. 'Bells' makes me think of him, and that's the last thing I want to do right now.

"Izzie had another panic attack, so we are going to put her on anti-anxiety meds. After running some tests, we determined that she has pneumonia. I have already started her on antibiotics. Alice was helping her out of bed earlier, and she fell, so we are going to x-ray her foot. I think she may have broken it." Carlisle gives Charlie a pat on the back, and I think I see my dad wince.

"Oh, a lot of things have happened since I left last night," Charlie says with a small chuckle.

"Izzie, why don't we head down right now? After we get your foot all set up, we are going to start your second round of chemo." My stomach churns. Chemo. I nod. Carlisle and I return from the x-rays, and he puts a large cast on my leg, and then begins the chemo.

A few hours in, I'm already feeling like total crap. At least the bag is almost empty. I only have one hour to go. I lean over the side of the bed and reach for the bucket. Jake grabs it and holds it below my mouth. My stomach jumps once and the contents spill out. Jacob is rubbing my back and kissing my forehead. My dad, who, like me, doesn't like blood or vomit, is in the corner of the room whispering calming words. Alice places her colds hand on the back of my neck. It feels good. I finish retching and fall back on my pillow, tears streaming down my face, sweat pouring down my forehead. I close my eyes as another wave of nausea comes over me.

I feel a gentle shaking and look up to see Carlisle standing above me. "Izzie, you should try to eat something." I rub my eyes and stretch a little.

"What time is it?" I ask, feeling extremely groggy.

"It is almost six. You fell asleep during the chemo."

"Where is everyone?"

"Jacob is getting some dinner, Alice is doing her homework, believe it or not, Esme is home with her, and I sent Charlie back to his hotel room to have dinner and relax." I dry heave, and Carlisle reaches for the bucket, but nothing comes out. I take a deep breath.

"Can I go to your office?" I ask quietly. Music helps me calm down.

"Sure. Let me take you." Carlisle lifts me into a wheelchair and brings me to his room, but not before placing a mask over my mouth. When we get to his office, Carlisle moves to place me on the couch but I shake my head and point towards the piano. He gives me a look.

"I learned how to play piano when I was little. My mom used to play, albeit badly, but play nonetheless, when I was sick." He nods in understanding and places me on the bench.

"Is there any sheet music you would like me to get you?"

"No thanks." I wait for Carlisle to leave and place my fingers on the keys.

EPOV

I can't live, or whatever it is I am doing, like this. It pained me so much when she kicked me out of her room, and now I am sitting at home crying. Crying! Esme and Alice tried consoling me earlier, but I snapped and yelled at them, and now I feel like crap. I have to do something. I get up and pace my room. I jump out of my window and run to clear my head. I find myself at the hospital for the second time today. I guess a talk with Carlisle could do me some good. I head to his office and once again hear music. The door is open a crack some I look in. Bella is playing the piano and singing.

"I always needed time on my own

I never thought I'd need you there when I cry

And the days feel like years when I'm alone

And the bed where you lie is made up on your side

When you walk away I count the steps that you take

Do you see how much I need you right now

When you're gone

The pieces of my heart are missing you

When you're gone

The face I came to know is missing too

When you're gone

The words I need to hear to always get me through the day and make it ok

I miss you

I've never felt this way before

Everything that I do reminds me of you

And the clothes you left, they lie on the floor

And they smell just like you, I love the things that you do

When you walk away I count the steps that you take

Do you see how much I need you right now

When you're gone

The pieces of my heart are missing you

When you're gone

The face I came to know is missing too

When you're gone

The words I need to hear to always get me through the day and make it ok

I miss you

We were made for each other

Out here forever

I know we were, yeah

All I ever wanted was for you to know

Everything I'd do, I'd give my heart and soul

I can hardly breathe I need to feel you here with me, yeah

When you're gone

The pieces of my heart are missing you

When you're gone

The face I came to know is missing too

When you're gone

The words I need to hear to always get me through the day and make it ok

I miss you"

I gasp. I never knew that Bella could sing, or play the piano for that matter. She turns around, hearing me.

**A/N: Ahh!! Sorta cliffie!!!! Song is ****When You're Gone**** by Avril Lavigne. CHECK IT OUT!!!!**

**THANKS TO MY BETA BluEeYedBRunETte726 ****  
****PLEASE REVIEW!! If you do, I will send you a preview of the next chapter!!!**


	6. Love

**Bella POV**

I hear a short intake of breath behind me and turn suddenly. I glare at Edward. "I, uh, I thought you said you couldn't, um, play the, uh, piano. Or sing." I have never seen Edward at a loss for words. He runs his fingers through his golden hair, and I have such an urge to run up and kiss him right now. But I don't. I resist him for the first time since I met him.

"Yea, well, people lie. Some say they will love you forever and then they leave." I am surprised by the resentment in my voice. Edward looks hurt for a second, but he quickly composes himself.

"That was low, Isabella," he spits, the hostility more than evident in his voice.

"Don't call me that," I say quickly and timidly.

"What? Isabella?"

"Yeah, it sounds foreign coming from your mouth." I can't believe I said that out loud. Now he's going to think that I have let down my guard. "Sorry," I add as an afterthought. He scoffs.

"_You_ are sorry? Bella, you have nothing to be sorry about," He says, not in an amorous tone, but a bitter one. He walks over and sits on the piano bench. He plays a few chords, and then he stops. "I never stopped loving you." His voice is barely audible.

"What?"

"You said that I lied about loving you forever. But I didn't. I never stopped. Loving you, I mean." I look up at him and he is giving me that weird, creepy, intense, loving look, which I used to love. Slowly, he leans his head towards mine and closes the distance between us. I close my eyes. I can feel his sweet breath on my mouth…

My leg is blazing with pain, and I toss again, in my small bed. I am sweating I can't wait to be done with hospitals and needles and gross food. I turn once more, and a cry of pain escapes my lips. I groan and try to get more comfortable. Finally, I throw the blanket off of me. Too hot. Too cold. I'm not sure. I fall in and out of consciousness and eventually hear distant screams.

**Alice POV**

Bella starts screaming incoherent words and I run to get Carlisle and Esme. We get back and Carlisle puts one hand on her forehead. "She's burning up," he proclaims. "She feels about 103.7⁰."

"That's high," I comment. Carlisle nods.

"If we don't do something soon, it could basically fry her brain and she will have a seizure." Esme quickly detaches some wires and tubes attached to Bella's body and she lifts her easily before running out of the room with Bella in her arms.

**Esme POV**

My non-beating heart pains to see the girl I consider my daughter in so much discomfort. When my husband tells me her temperature, I know immediately what I have to do to at least cool her off a little bit. I grab her and run to the staff locker room. I turn on the shower to its coldest setting and sit under the spray with an unconscious Bella in my arms. I stroke her back as she begins to stir. "Mommy?" I look down at her and sigh.

"No sweetie, it's Esme."

"Mommy, love you." She mumbles, and I smile. I don't know if she is confusing me with Renée, but it feels good anyway.

"I know baby. I love you too," I whisper. I hold her small body close to my chest, rocking back and forth. It feels good to have a child to care for. I place a kiss on her head.

"Esme, what are you doing?" And my moment is ruined.

"Alice, by getting Bella in cold water, it can help lower her temperature," I say. She nods in understanding, and Carlisle injects something into her IV line.

"Morphine," he explains. Carlisle reaches to take Bella out of my arms, but I hold on to her and stand up. "Let's get her back to her room and into some dry clothes." I begin the short trek and gently lay her down on her bed.

Carlisle steps out and Alice gets soft green shorts and a loose, white tank-top. We help her into it and my husband walks back in. He re-attaches all her IV medications and adds an antibiotic after checking her chart. "This should lower her temperature and get rid of the pneumonia," he explains. As if to make his point, she begins to cough. A few minutes later, they subside and I detect a slight wheeze in her breathing. Carlisle places a nasal cannula in her nose and runs the hose behind her ears to help her get oxygen. One by one, we each place a kiss to her forehead and sit in chairs around Bella.

**Bella POV**

I wake up in a cold sweat and look around to see three vampires pretending to sleep. I laugh slightly, but then cringe at the pain in my chest. All three vampires open their eyes at the same time. I laugh again and it quickly turns into a cough. Slowly, my coughs turn to wheezes. Carlisle swiftly gets up and places a stethoscope on my chest. I know it is just a prop, but I go along with the deep breaths. He adjusts the tubes providing oxygen to my nose and replaces the empty bags on my IV with full ones.

"Umm, Carlisle?" I ask timidly.

"Yes?"

"I was just wondering, um, when I can leave."

"I was actually just about to speak with you about that. Once the pneumonia is gone, we can discharge you. Of course, you will have to come back for a bone marrow aspiration to see if the cancer is gone." I smile.

Alice's face goes blank. "It's not," she whispers. My smile turns to a frown.

"In that case, we will give you more chemo in a few weeks. If that doesn't work, we will discuss our other options," Carlisle says.

"Other options, like…" I hope that Carlisle means changing me. I can't do this anymore. I hate not knowing if I am going to live to see tomorrow.

"We would have to do a bone marrow transplant." I just nod. Carlisle excuses himself, claiming that he has some work to do. Esme follows with a very similar explanation.

Alice turns to me before I can open my mouth to say anything. "Izzie, I know what you are going to say and I was considering that."

"Alice, you are my best friend. Esme is like a mother to me. I can't leave you guys." Tears form in my eyes. "I don't. I don't know what I would do if I wasn't with you." The tears are flowing free now.

"Izzie, you're the first person who has been my friend. I don't think I could lose you either." Alice's small body is shaking with sobs. I sit up and wrap her in a hug. "I'm going to go talk to Carlisle." After she leaves, I am alone again and last night's events come flooding into my mind.

_I feel his sweet breath on my mouth as his lips slowly make their way closer to mine. I can almost feel them brush up against my face as I pull back. His eyes open and anger floods into them."I-I'm sorry. I can't," I stammer out. I look down and concentrate on my hands. _

"_God, Isabella, you are such a tease," he says as he jumps up from the piano bench. Edward runs out of the room, slamming the door behind him. Tears of anger and frustration and hurt fall down my face. So many different emotions are going through my body all at once; it is hard to determine what I am feeling. A few minutes later, Jacob walks in._

"_Carlisle told me you were in here," Jake says and looks up at my face. "Izzie, what's wrong?" he asks, walking more quickly to where I am sitting. I wipe away the tears._

"_I'm fine." I take a deep breath. "Jake, I think we should talk."_

"_You're scaring me; it sounds like you are breaking up with me."_

"_Jacob, I love you, but I don't want to be with you and obviously in the past few months, I have been giving you mixed signals, but I don't think that I can pretend anymore."_

"_Izzie, you can't just decide that we are no longer together. That's not how it works!" He yells at me and I cringe._

"_Jake, we were never really together," I say quietly, tears streaming down my face._

"_So what, now that the stupid bloodsucker is back in town all of a sudden, I'm no longer your boyfriend?" He is still yelling. I look down._

"_You never were my boyfriend. And, it's not like that."_

"_Stop lying to me Bella. I don't need your sympathy." I see a few tears begin to form in his eyes. "Let them change you; I don't care anymore. I'm leaving, Bella, and I'm not coming back, so don't come looking for me." And with that, Jake stands up and walks out of the room, quivering with anger. I shake with sobs, snot and tears running down my face. I'm two for two today. I hurt the two guys who mean the most to me. After crying for what seems to be hours, I feel two cold arms slide under my legs and behind my back. I lay my head on the shoulder and bury my face into the cold neck._

"_Shh, it's going to be okay. Everything is going to be okay," a velvet voice soothes. Immediately I know who it is._

"_Edward, I'm…"_

"_It's okay, Bella. You don't have to apologize." Edward presses his cold lips to my forehead and brushes away a few stray tears._

"_Why does it hurt so much?" I ask in a whisper._

"_Shh. It's okay. It'll all get better."_

"_How do you know?"_

"_Because I had to do it once." I look up at Edwards face, twisted in pain._

"_Edward, I still love you. I can't do this anymore. I can't live without you." Edward looks surprised._

"_I love you too, sweetheart."_

**A/N: Thanks for reading!! Please review!!! The more reviews I get, the longer the new one will be!! Also anyone who reviews will get a preview!!**


	7. Leaving

**A/N: Thanks for all the great reviews!!! **

Things with Edward and I were better- not totally fixed- but better. After we both admitted our feelings for each other, Edward took me back to my room where I promptly fell asleep. Now, I am missing Jacob and wishing that I hadn't been so mean to him last night. One small tear makes its way down my face, and it is then and there that I decide to stop crying over Jake. He left me, and there is nothing I could have done to change that.

"Izzie," Alice sings and comes skipping into the room. I make a face.

"Can I go back to being called Bella?" I ask timidly. Alice's face lights up.

"Oh Bella, are you finally back?" She asks, her voiced laced with bliss.

"Not total

"I talked to Carlisle," she admits.

"And…"

"He's going to talk it over with Esme and then come and talk to you." I smile. Hopefully this means that I will be a vampire before my nineteenth birthday.

"Well, what have you seen?" I ask her.

"I haven't really seen anything because no one has made up their mind, and Carlisle made me promise I wouldn't look." I nod.

"Where's my favorite, clumsy human?" A booming voice enters my room.

"Emmett!" I exclaim. He comes over and gives me a hug. "I thought you and Jazz were out hunting until tomorrow!"

"We decided to cut it short," he shrugs. I look to the doorway and see Rosalie standing there in all her glory.

"Hey Rose." She nods in acknowledgement, and I sigh. She still doesn't like me, though I don't know why.

"So…what are we talking about?" Emmett demands.

"Bella's plan to become a vampire," Alice responds for me. I see Emmett give me a sideways glance to see my reaction to Alice calling me 'Bella'.

"_Bella's_ plan, huh?" He emphasizes the Bella.

"Yes, Emmett," I reply, dryly. "Alice saw a vision; the cancer isn't gone, and I don't want to do this anymore, so Carlisle is contemplating my request."

"Why would someone choose this life?" I hear Rosalie ask, clearly shocked, and slightly angry.

"You can't really choose to have cancer," Charlie says with a chuckle as he walks into the room, obviously not understanding Rosalie's comment. My dad comes over and places a kiss on my forehead. "Hello Emmett, Rosalie, Alice." Charlie turns to me. "Izzie, I just wanted to come and say goodbye before I leave." I smile.

"I'm glad you came by!" Charlie gives me a hug and wishes me well before leaving the hospital. Alice, Emmett, Rosalie, and I talk for hours, and, finally, Carlisle enters my room. All three of his 'children' leave.

"Well Bella, I talked to Esme and we decided to leave this up to you. If it is truly what you would like, then I will do it. Neither of us wants to lose you. You are like a daughter to us." I nod.

"This is what I want," I say firmly.

"Are you absolutely sure? Have you thought about what would happen to Charlie and Renée and Phil?"

"They were going to lose me anyway. This is only going to make it sooner. And give them time to say goodbye." A few fat tears roll down my cheeks.

"Okay, Esme decided that we are going to tell them that we are taking you to Alaska for special treatment. After about two years, you can see them again, if your bloodlust isn't too strong." I nod. "You'll only get to see them once or twice though, because after that, they will get suspicious about the age.

"When is this going to get started?"

"I can get you out of here within a week. Let's call Charlie and your mother and tell them to come say goodbye." Carlisle pages a nurse to get me a wheelchair and he takes me into his office, this time bringing me over to his desk. He puts the phone on speaker and dials my father's cell phone.

My dad answers his phone after one ring. "What is it? Is Bella okay?" There is an edge to Charlie's voice.

"Everything is fine Charlie; calm down. In fact, Bella's sitting right next to me," Carlisle says quickly.

"Hi Dad," I say with a chuckle.

"Hey Bells," he says. "Er, Izzie," he corrects. I smile.

"You can call me Bella," I declare.

"Charlie, we actually wanted to talk to you about Bella's treatment. There is a new breakthrough treatment in Alaska for the specific type of leukemia that Bella has, and, after discussing her case with my colleagues, we determined that it would be the best place for Bella to be. If you and Renée agree, we would like to fly her out by next Sunday at the latest." I can practically hear Charlie nodding on the other side of the phone while Carlisle gives his monologue. It is silent for a few minutes.

"I'm turning around now."

"Okay, bye Dad. I'll see you in a little while."

"Bye Bella, love you. Goodbye Carlisle, thanks."

"It's no problem Charlie." Carlisle places the phone down on the cradle, and then he turns to me.

"I guess it's my mom next?" Carlisle nods, and I groan. "She's going to be impossible. And she'll jump to conclusions, immediately thinking that I died or something." Carlisle dials the number and puts the phone on speaker.

"Hello?" A man's voice answers. Carlisle gives me a confused look and I mouth 'Phil'.

"Hello, Phil?" Carlisle says into the phone.

"Yes," he replies.

"Honey, who is it?" I hear my mom call in the distance.

"I'm not sure. That's what I'm trying to find out," he says back.

"Hi, this is Dr. Carlisle Cullen from Seattle Grace Hospital. I am Isabella Swan's oncologist. Is Renée available to talk?"

"Sure, hold on." I hear shuffling as the phone is passed between my step-father and my mother.

"Dr. Cullen, what is it? What's wrong with Bella? Oh, no, she has died, hasn't she?" My mom asks, all in one breath.

"Mom, I'm fine. Don't worry. Calm down," I say before Carlisle can say anything.

"Hello Renée," Carlisle says, and repeats the same things he said to my dad. She agrees to get on the next flight to Seattle. Carlisle immediately gets on the computer after hanging up the phone, and books tickets to Haines, Alaska; population: 1,811, as of 2000. And I thought Forks was small.

The next week passed in a blur. I said goodbye to all of my old Forks friends. They all believed that they would see me again. Only my vampire family knew the truth. Jacob never showed up, and Edward stayed away so my dad wouldn't suspect anything; not that there was anything _to_ suspect.

There was a rare quiet in my room; all my visitors were in the cafeteria getting something to eat. "Carlisle, go over the plan again with me, please," I beg and he smiles.

"You and I will leave this hospital in about an hour and go to Sea-Tac airport. Esme, Alice, and Edward will meet us there, so it looks like I am the only person taking you. Jasper is going to run there in a few days. He can't stand being in an enclosed space with a lot of humans around him for any period of time. He also doesn't want to be there when we change you." Carlisle's voice lowers at the end.

"Okay," I say, biting my lower lip.

"Are you sure this is what you want to do?" I nod, and tears well up in my eyes. My parents and step-dad walk in the room.

"Okay Bella, I think this is time for us to say goodbye," my mom says, unable to keep the tears from falling from her eyes. I nod and bite my bottom lip harder, willing myself not to shed any tears. Phil steps up to give me a hug first and then leaves the room to give me time with my parents.

"Bye Bella. You get better, okay?" Phil asks just before he leaves. I nod and give him a small smile. My mom wraps me in a tight embrace and I lay my head on her shoulder. I feel her tears falling onto my neck. Renée rubs my back.

"I'm gonna miss you honey," she says, and I start sobbing. "Shhh. Bells, I'll see you soon baby." This statement makes me cry harder, because I hate not being able to tell her the truth. My mom holds me in her arms for a while, stroking my practically bald head and my back. We stay like this for a while until Phil tells my mom that it is time to go. She gives me one last kiss on the head and a tight squeeze. "I love you, Bella."

"You too mom," I reply. She gives me a smile and leaves the room, the tears streaming down both of our faces. Charlie steps up to my bed, the tears glistening on his cheeks. "Dad…" I start to say, but he cuts me off.

"Bella, I don't want you to worry about anything while you're gone, okay. The only thing that needs to be on your mind is getting better. I want you back home." A sob escapes my throat. As much as I want to be changed, I can't imagine not having Charlie in my life. "I'm gonna miss you honey."

"Daddy," I whisper and wrap my arms around him. Charlie kisses my head and gives me a hug.

"I love you Bella. Get better, okay."

"I love you too Dad." Charlie walks out of the room and my heart splits into two. He walks back in a few seconds later.

"I forgot; I have something for you." Charlie reaches into his pocket and pulls out a small square box. He hands it to me. I open it and gasp. It is a small silver heart engraved with my name in script on the front, on a long silver chain. "Open the heart," he urges me. I open the heart and find a picture of my dad and me from one of the many summers I was in Forks. I look about seven.

"Thanks Dad, it's beautiful," I whisper. Charlie gives me a final hug and leaves the room. I am shaking with sobs. Carlisle walks over to me and puts a hand on my shoulder.

"It's going to be okay," he says and prepares me to leave.

A few hours after leaving the hospital, we arrive in Alaska. Carlisle, Alice, Edward, Esme, and I drive to their house which looks a lot alike the one they had in Forks. Carlisle gives me a short tour, before ending at his office. Alice and Esme are already in there. In the middle of the room is a small operating table. "Are you ready Bella?" Carlisle asks and I nod uncertainly. I hadn't really realized that it would happen immediately after I got here, but I guess it is better this way; I don't have to worry and anticipate the change.

"Umm. Just one question," I state. "What's going to happen with my hair? I'd rather not be a bald vampire."

"Once you are bitten, the venom with act as sort of a catalyst and speed everything up, so your hair growth will be the same. Once the change is complete, your hair will stop growing at whatever length it is. But don't worry, this won't mean that you are going to be covered in hair when you wake up." Carlisle has a hint of humor in his voice at the end there.

"Okay," I nod. "I'm ready." Carlisle helps me onto the table he set up and starts another IV, so he can give me morphine to dull the pain. I am too preoccupied with other things to even pay attention to the needle. Alice and Esme give me a kiss on the forehead before Carlisle leans down to my neck. He raises my chin with his hand.

"I'm sorry Bella. Even with the morphine, you are going to be in immense pain."

I shrug. "It's kay." Carlisle lowers his head and places it in the space between my neck and shoulder. He opens his mouth and places his teeth on my neck. My conversation on the plane runs through my head and I yell out, "wait!"

**A/N: Ahh!! Cliffie!!! What conversation on the plane??? And why does Bella want Carlisle to stop?? REVIEW!! I'll send you a preview and update more quickly!!** **I really wanted to put some Bella/ Edward in here, but that has to wait until next chapter!! Where I can promise there will be some!!!**

**THANKS TO MY AWESOME BETA BluEeYedBRunETte726 **


	8. Change

**A/N: Sorry it has been so long… Everything has been really crazy with midterms and such. I am also sorry if I didn't send a preview to the people who reviewed. I hate to admit it, but with everything going on, I totally forgot.**

**Thanks for all the great reviews!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**

I shrug. "It's kay." Carlisle lowers his head and places it in the space between my neck and shoulder. He opens his mouth and places his teeth on my neck. My conversation on the plane runs through my head and I yell out, "wait!"

_ Carlisle and I arrive at the gate, just before they start boarding. After searching for a moment in the crowded area, we find Edward, Alice, and Esme. After boarding the plane, I find that my seat is right next to Edward, and Alice, Esme, and Carlisle are a few seats up, all next to each other. We are in first class, of course. I wouldn't have minded travelling in economy, though. When Edward finds out that his seat is right next to mine, he turns to me and says, "I'll switch with Alice, if you'd rather."_

_ "It's fine." Edward smiles my favorite crooked smile; I blush. He reaches up as if to tuck a stray hair behind my ear, before realizing that most of my hair is gone. Instead, he runs one finger down my cheek. We both sit down in our seats, Edward sitting next to the aisle, leaving me the window seat. I take out my well worn copy of Wuthering Heights, and I hear Edward stifle a laugh._

_ "How many times have you read that book?" He asks with a chuckle. I just shrug. "Bella, now that we are alone, I was thinking that we could talk?" Edward says as a question, his tone more serious. I nod. "I just wanted to explain to you why I left." He waits a few seconds, as if looking for acknowledgement, but I just look down. "I can see it pains you a lot to talk about this. We can stop, if you'd like." I notice that my arms are wrapped tightly around my torso. I relax them._

_ "I'm fine. Please continue," I reply._

_ "Bella, I really didn't want or mean to hurt you. I thought it'd be better with me gone. You would be able to live your life as a human, and I would never fear that you would get hurt again, because I wouldn't be there to hurt you. When Jasper almost," Edward stops and looks around to see if anyone is listening. "When Jasper almost bit you, I thought that it was time I let you live your life without me. I knew you'd never make that decision on your own, so I decided to take myself out of the equation. _

_ "I want you to know, it was the hardest and worst decision of my entire existence. I am so sorry I left you, love." Edward stops._

_ "It's okay. I understand," I say quietly. Edward takes a deep breath._

_ "Bella, I have to tell you the truth."_

_ I nod. "Um, okay." I knew all he was saying is too good to be true._

_ "Bella, the real reason I left you was because I hurt another girl once."_

_ "Edward, I know you have killed people. It's okay."_

_ "No Bella. This wasn't any ordinary person." I look at him, confused. "I guess I should tell you about the Volturi's theory on something called La Tua Cantante. You remember what the Volturi are?" I nod. "Okay, well, La Tua Cantante is 'the blood singer'. The Volturi thinks that each vampire has at least one other person whose blood literally sings to them. About fifty years ago, I met a girl named Holly. I thought she was my singer. Apparently I had no idea what a singer was until I met you." I blush again. _

_ "She had no idea what I am, or of my actual age, but she was drawn to me, similarly to the way Jessica used to be. Anyway, we went out for a while until, one day, I killed her." My breath catches in my throat and I begin to shake. "I'm sorry. I'm scaring you aren't I?" Edward wraps his arms around my shoulders. "I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I killed you Bella. I didn't want what happened to Holly to happen to you, my love. I love you so much more than I ever loved her." _

_Edward kisses the top of my head and I pull off the medical mask Carlisle made me wear. I turn my head and place my face in his neck. Taking a deep breath, I allow Edward's sweet smell to fill my senses. He grabs my chin and raises my face to his. I feel his lips on mine. I slowly deepen the kiss, not remembering where our boundaries were and Edward surprises me by tracing my lips with his tongue. I open my mouth and our tongues battle for control. Edward moves his hands from my cheeks to my shoulders, and then wraps his slender fingers around my upper arms. He pushes against me slightly and pulls back. I blush._

_ "Sorry," I mutter._

_ "Don't be. That was one hell of a kiss. I didn't realize how hard it would be to regain my control," he says with a smile. A flight attendant comes down the aisle, preparing everyone for take-off._

_ "Ma'am, I'm very sorry, but we are going to have to check those," she says, pointing to the crutches leaning against the side of the plane. "We can get you a wheelchair when we land." I pass them to her. Edward looks down at my broken foot as she leaves._

_ "How's your foot?" He asks, the concern very evident in his voice. I shrug._

_ "It hurts, but Carlisle is giving me pain medicine for it."_

_ "I'm very sorry. That was my fault." Edward cringes._

_ "No it wasn't. I knew what I was doing when I kicked you. Somewhere in the back of my mind, I was sure I would hurt myself, not you. Anyway, it won't be much longer that I have to endure the pain." Edward sits stone still for a moment. _

_ "I forgot about that. Carlisle is changing you." I nod slightly. I hear the pilot get on the PA system and announce the take off. SHIT! I grab the arm rests next to me, my knuckles turning white, and I can feel the blood drain out of my face. My stomach feels like it is in my throat. Edward places a reassuring hand on my thigh, squeezing it once. "I assume that, along with your fear of needles, you don't like planes?" I nod. _

_Edward moves his hand from my leg to around my shoulders, after lifting up the arm rest. He places his cool mouth right next to my ear, and the rest of the world floats away while Edward whispers sweet nothings. I close my eyes and concentrate on his voice. Before I know it, Edward is waking me up, informing me that the short two-and-a-half-hour flight is over._

"Carlisle, can you please get Edward for me?" I ask politely. Before he can even move, I hear footsteps coming up the staircase informing me that Edward is approaching.

"What is it Bella?" he asks, entering the room. I turn to Carlisle, Alice, and Esme.

"Would you mind leaving the room for a moment? I'd like to talk to Edward." They all nod. I realize that they will be able to hear anyway, but at least this gives me the feeling that I am alone. Once the three of them leave the room, I turn towards Edward. "I have a favor to ask of you," I state simply.

"Anything," he agrees.

"Can you be the one to change me?" I ask timidly. I want Edward to realize that he isn't a monster. I want him to see that he can love me and be close to me, without killing me.

"Let me speak with Carlisle," he says in a somber tone. Edward turns and leaves the room. I hear voices, muffled by the door. My family walks into the room a few minutes later.

"Okay Bella, Edward will change you, however, I will be standing right next to him in case he has a lapse in control," Carlisle begins, but I cut him off.

"I have faith in you Edward. I think you can do it," I say to him. Edward's eyes look straight into mine and he leans down to kiss me.

"Thank you, love," he murmurs. Edward turns toward Carlisle, who places a reassuring hand on his shoulder. "I'm going to bite you." I nod once. He leans down, as if to kiss me on my neck, but instead, I feel a sharp pain, and fire begins to spread. I feel this at my wrists and elbows too. A scream escapes my lips before I can hold it back. I quickly close my mouth. I could see the pain in Edward's eyes before he bit me, and I don't want him to feel that way anymore. The fire rages through my body and I feel a hand gripping mine.

**Edward's POV**

When my Bella asked me to change her, my first instinct was to say no, but I when talked to Carlisle, he didn't doubt my control. Bella seemed to trust me as well, and I trust her opinion. So I did it. I bit her. When she let out that scream, it felt like my heart was being ripped out of my chest. I can't stand for her to be in pain. The most peculiar thing was how she managed to hold back the rest of her discomfort. It didn't go over any of my family's heads the way she closed her mouth and held in a scream. I squeeze her hand slightly and bring it to my lips. I have been sitting with her for the past three days, and I am hoping that she will soon wake.

"Alice…how long?" I ask, barely raising my voice above a whisper. _She should be waking up in an hour and twenty-two minutes. _At that moment, Alice walks into the room, Jasper trailing behind. "Hey Jasper, when'd you get here?"

"Just now," he responds, very nonchalantly. "Sounds like it won't be too long now, huh?" He nods towards Bella.

"Just over an hour," Alice replies for me. "Carlisle says her heart is beating almost as fast as Emmett's did." I nod in agreement. We continue to talk for a while. The next time I look at the clock, I notice that it has been an hour and twenty minutes.

"She should be waking in a few minutes," I declare.

**Bella POV**

The pain begins to leave my fingers and toes, and for that, I am forever grateful. Slowly, the cool continues up my legs and arms. I hear my heart beating as fast as a hummingbird's. The only pain I feel now is in my chest, and my heart keeps beating faster and faster, until finally it stops, and with that, all the pain leaves my body, except a great amount of burning in the back of my throat. I am reminded of a time, when I was human, that I had a bad case of strep. My throat burns even more than it did then. I open my eyes slowly and marvel in the new things I am able to see. I look around, distracted; my eyes finally fall on Edward. I gasp in surprise. His beauty is increased tenfold with my new eyes. He looks down to me.

"Bella," he barely whispers. "You are so beautiful." Edward leans down and kisses me flat on the lips. I grab onto his shoulders and deepen the kiss before pulling myself onto his lap. This time, I trace his lips with my tongue and he opens his mouth immediately. Our tongues dance and I move to lift his shirt up. Edward pulls back with a chuckle. If I could, I probably would have blushed.

"You've been holding out on me," I remark.

"You know why," he replies. "How's the thirst?" The ache in my throat comes to the front of my mind.

"I didn't notice the pain until you mentioned it," I say sheepishly.

"You didn't?" Edward asks rhetorically. "I'm going to go talk to Carlisle. I'll be right back." He heads for the door. "Alice," Edward speaks before leaving, "watch Bella." Alice shows up one sixteenth of a second later.

I roll my eyes. "It's like I need a babysitter," I comment.

"Well Bella, you are a newborn," she says with a laugh. I notice how tall Alice seems and look down at her feet. She is wearing four-and-a-half inch heeled suede boots. I look up at the rest of her outfit. She is wearing black leggings and a loose white shirt dress that has a studded leather band going down the front with two diagonal ones coming down from her neck. **(AN: URL for outfits posted on my profile)**

"Nice outfit," I comment. She thanks me, and Edward walks into the room.

"Carlisle thinks you have a ridiculous amount of control," he says. "Jasper's not going to be happy." I look at him, confused. "He was hoping to have another person who was worse than him," Edward explains. "You ready to go hunt?" I shrug, and Edward smiles. Then, he turns to Alice. "Ali, you attached to any of those clothes?" He asks pointing toward me. She shakes her head no. I look down and notice the white long sleeved, thermal tee shirt with a black fleur de lys and black designs around it, the dark jeans, and black studded flats.

"You dressed me?" I ask her. Alice nods. Then I turn to Edward. "Why would it matter if she is attached?"

"It's the first time you are going hunting, love. There is a good chance that you will come back with blood-covered clothes and ripped jeans."

"Oh. Makes sense," I say, slightly embarrassed.

"Hey, she's done," Rose states simply, walking in the door. 'Done' like I am some cake in the oven. I am suddenly very intimidated by her. If I thought she was beautiful when I first met her, it is incomparable to how she looks through my new eyes. I take a look at her outfit. She is wearing a long purple shirt that is bunched at the bottom, with tight, black skinny jeans, and infinitely high, black booties.

"Okay, you ready to go Bella?" Jasper asks, walking in the room.

"Wait! Don't leave without me!" I hear a loud booming voice, advancing up the stairs. "I want to see her hunt for the first time." Everyone but Alice, Esme, and Rosalie comes with me into the woods, and we begin our hunt.

**A/N: THANKS TO MY BETA BluEeYedBRunETte726 **

**There is only going to be one more chapter. It is going to be an epilogue of sorts. I am working on a new story, that I will post soon.**

**As always, please review!! A review= a faster update AND a preview of the next chapter for you!! **


	9. Epilogue

**Fifty Years later:**

Holding Edwards hand, I walk through the graveyard towards my dad's grave. I think back over the past fifty years. I remember the moment I last saw my dad. It was at my wedding, only three years after I left the hospital to go to Alaska for "breakthrough treatment". Over the years, I have stopped seeing Charlie, only keeping in touch with phone calls and emails. It really hurt, but I knew what I had to do. Edward and I reach Charlie's grave and I sit down, tracing the letters on the headstone. "Charlie Swan," it reads. "Loving Husband and Father and Great Friend January 20, 1968- June 12, 2054". I pull Edward down to my level and lay my head on his shoulder. Edward wraps both arms around me and pulls me onto his lap, rubbing circles on my back. I tearlessly sob into his neck. Edward lets me cry, without telling me that 'everything is going to be okay'. I am grateful for this. After a while, the wind blows, and I smell the scent of a wet dog. I wrinkle my nose.

"What is that?" I ask Edward. He laughs.

"That, my love, is werewolf," he replies.

"Jacob," I whisper. Edward nods his head silently. I fall silent, not moving, trying to hear where he is. I hear a slight sound coming from the west corner of the cemetery. I turn my head to see Jake walking toward us. I jump up and run to him, despite the horrible smell emanating off of him. I wrap him in a hug and then step back. "I missed you," I tell him.

"You too Bella," Jacob says. "So how have the past years treated you?" I shrug.

"They've been pretty good. Nothing very exciting has happened. Except we got married," I say motioning between Edward, who is standing a few yards away, and myself. "What about you? I can see you started aging again."

"Uh, yea. That happened about thirty years ago. Leah and I fell in love, I proposed, and we decided to stop phasing so we could get married, have kids, and grow old together," he says. I smile. I am happy that he is so happy.

"That's really great Jake. I glad that everything is good in your life," I say. "I guess this makes you my step-brother in law," I joke. He smiles.

"I guess it does. Charlie and Sue's wedding was so nice. Charlie really wanted you there." As Jake says this, emotion runs through my body. I try to suppress the emotions. Edward runs over and pulls me into his arms.

"What did you say to her?" I hear him yell at Jake. Apparently, my attempts at subduing myself didn't work.

"He-He didn't say anything," I tell Edward, trying to calm myself down. I take a deep breath. "Edward, can you please put me down?"

"Sorry," he mumbles and places me on the ground. He goes to let go of me, but I grab his hand and hold it firmly around my waist.

"Are you guys planning on staying in Forks again?" Jake asks. I shake my head no.

"We aren't staying. Edward just brought me so I could visit Charlie's grave. I obviously couldn't go to the funeral," I answer.

"Good," Jake says.

"Good?" I ask, slightly hurt. "We just came to say goodbye to my dad. You don't have to be here while we are," I say bitterly.

"No, I didn't mean it like that. My son just turned sixteen and, as great as protecting everything and everyone was, I don't want him to go through all I had to."

"You have a son?" I ask rhetorically. He nods with a proud look on his face.

"Yup. Billy Jr. is finishing up his sophomore year in high school. And, my baby girl, Ava, is in second grade."

"Wow, you've really grown up. You look good. Time has only bettered you." I turn to walk away with Edward, but Jake pulls my arm back.

"Bells, I'm really sorry about the way things ended. I wish that I had had the strength to be your friend. You needed me, and I left you hanging." I look over at Edward to judge his jealousy level. He seems pretty mellow.

"Thanks, Jake, that means a lot to me. I wish I had known how to keep you as my friend." I wrap him in a quick hug and pull back before the smell gets too unbearable. "Bye Jacob," I say before walking back toward Charlie's grave.

"Goodbye Bella," he calls after me. I lean into Edward's side. He rubs his hand up and down my arm.

"You've been seriously quiet this whole time," I tell him. Edward shrugs.

"I thought you needed a minute to talk," he says.

"Um, Edward, Jake and I kinda dated. You know, back when we weren't together," I admit. He looks jealous for a moment. "But once you showed up, I stopped everything with him. You remember that day you found me crying on the piano bench?" I ask. He nods. "That was the last time I saw Jacob."

"I kind of knew that," he says.

"How?"

"Well Alice, for one, and two, I can read minds."

"Right," I say. We sit in silence for a while, before Edward talks.

"I did something with Tanya," he says. I sit a few moments, not quite processing what he said.

"What?" I ask, once I realize what Edward told me.

"While we were apart, I stayed with the Denali's for a while, and I did some things with Tanya. I figured we were, you know, confessing," Edward struggles to get this sentence out.

"So that's the only reason you are telling me that you fucked Tanya? Because I told you about Jacob? Were you and Tanya even together?" I feel the anger rising in my chest.

"No Bells, it's not like that. And we didn't have sex. I am not just telling you this because you told me that. I just needed to get it off my chest, and this seemed like a good time," Edward tells me. "And anyway, how can you be getting mad at me when you did the same thing with Jacob?"

"You thought that the best time to tell me this was when we are sitting here in front of my father's grave?! And, you KNEW about Jake! He and I barely kissed and we have known each other forever. We had history. He was my 'boyfriend' for like a minute when I was in, I don't know, sixth grade. I am sure that if I didn't find you, we would have ended up together. Tanya is just some slut who has always been after you. You never had to see Jacob. The Denali's are practically your family. Tanya came to our wedding! "

"Well, if you want to be with that mutt so much, then go be with him."

"Edward, he has a wife and I never said I wanted to be with him. Since I met you, I have always wanted to be with YOU, but obviously, you haven't always wanted to be with me." I adjust the black shrug I am wearing over my purple, black, and pink flowered dress.

"Bella, don't be like that. Of course I want to be with you. It was one time with Tanya, over fifty years ago." Edward reaches for my arm, but I pull it away.

"Don't," I say. "I'm leaving. I'll see you at the house later." I take off my black heels and run towards The Cullens' old house. They never sold it, even after the many times we have moved. It holds a special place in all of our hearts. Midway through my run, I decide to change course and go towards our meadow. I lay in the grass, enjoying the warm sun on my skin. After lying down for a while, I hear footsteps coming from the north-east corner. I jump into a hunting stance, and relax, only slightly, when I see that it is just Edward.

"Hey," he says quietly. "I figured I'd find you here." I give Edward a small smile. "Bella, you have no idea how unbelievably sorry I am. I can totally understand where you are coming from and why you are so upset with me, Love."

"I guess I kinda overreacted," I reply. "And, I'm sorry I didn't tell you about Jacob sooner."

"You didn't need to tell me about your relationship with Jacob. You were right. You had to see Tanya, but I didn't have to see Jacob. I love you, Bella, and I have never wanted to be with anyone as much as I want to be with you." Edward wraps me in a hug, and we stand in silence for a while. After a bit, I tilt my head up and place my lips on his. He pulls back. "Let's go home." I silently agree, and we run to the house.

I hear moaning coming from upstairs and Esme soothing someone. I turn to Edward. "What's going on?" I ask.

"Emmett ate popcorn while he and Rose were at the movies," Edward replies. I roll my eyes.

"He's such an idiot. When will he ever learn?" I say with humor in my voice. I start up the stairs and hear Edward following. When I get to the third floor, I follow the sounds to my bathroom. Wait. MY BATHROOM?! "Emmett, you better not be making a mess," I yell at him. I hear a soft moan in response.

When I get to the bathroom, the first thing I notice is Emmett bent over the toilet with Esme softly rubbing his back and whispering quiet words. Rose is standing right next to them, her hand on her hip. "You're an idiot Em," she says, and hits him on the back of the head.

"Not helping Rosie," he replies. Alice and Jasper are standing off to the side. Alice has a smirk on her face.

"I told you he would get sick. Pay up Jazz!" Alice says to Jasper. He rolls his eyes.

"You're such a cheater! You can see the future," Jasper says to her, but gives her a few bills anyway. She kisses him on the cheek. I feel Edward walk up next to me. He puts his arm around my waist and places a kiss on my temple.

"I told you not to eat the popcorn!" Rosalie tells Emmett.

"But it looked so good!" Emmett replies. Rose just rolls her eyes.

"I love you," Edward whispers in my ear.

"You too." I look around the room and smile. They may be crazy, but this is my family. And I wouldn't change it for the world.

**A/N: Yea, I know. Cheesy ending… but it's been in my head for a while and I needed to get it out! I might be starting a new story… it'll come out soon if I do. I'm still fine tuning the details, but this one will be much more planned out and will be longer! **

**THANKS SOO MUCH TO MY BETA, ****BluEeYedBRunETte726. I don't know what I would've done without her!!**


End file.
